This invention relates to an axial pin tumbler lock which includes a removable core.
Axial pin tumbler locks are useful, particularly for cabinet drawers and the like. Often the installation of an axial pin tumbler lock requires replacement of the locking mechanism for various reasons. For example, the keys for the lock may have been duplicated and it is desired, for security reasons, to change the combination. Further, the lock housing may be attached to cabinetry or some other fixture without the locking mechanism. Then the fixture and lock housing may be further processed before the locking mechanism is inserted or incorporated with the lock housing. Thus there has developed a need to provide a removable core, axial pin tumbler lock wherein the key combination associated with the lock may be altered by replacement of the core of the lock while the cylinder or housing for the lock remains affixed to a cabinet, drawer or the like.